So I'm Leaving
by Kyuminjoong
Summary: "Aku ingin putus. Ku rasa tak ada lagi yang bisa dipertahankan dari hubungan kita, Kyu. Aku bosan menghadapi sikap kekanakanmu, kau selalu cemburu pada semua orang yang dekat denganku. Dan itu...menyebalkan." - Changmin .. Broken ChangKyu, Broken HoMin, Slight YunJae, HaeKyu


Title : So I'm Leaving

Author : Kyuminjoong

Genre : Sepertinya romance dan songfict ('u')v

Rate : T

Length : Oneshot

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Shim Changmin, Lee Donghae, Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong

Disclaimer : I only own the story

Warning : Shounen-ai

.

.

Now Playing : B1A4 – Tried To Walk

.

.

**AUTHOR'S POV**

Kau mau tahu rasanya ketika seseorang yang telah kau cintai dan menjadi kekasihmu selama hampir dua tahun meminta putus secara tiba-tiba? Tanyakan pada Kyuhyun. Karena dia pasti tahu rasanya.

"Aku ingin putus." Changmin, kekasih Kyuhyun, baru saja mengucapkan tiga kata keramat itu di hadapan Kyuhyun. Jelas Kyuhyun terkejut, bahkan dia tak mempercayai pendengarannya sendiri.

"_M-Mwo_?"

Changmin menarik napas, kemudian mengulangi ucapannya—kali ini bahkan disertai penjelasan. "Aku ingin putus. Ku rasa tak ada lagi yang bisa dipertahankan dari hubungan kita, Kyu. Aku bosan menghadapi sikap kekanakanmu, kau selalu cemburu pada semua orang yang dekat denganku. Dan itu...menyebalkan."

Kyuhyun membeku, matanya masih menatap Changmin tak percaya. Mungkinkah kekasihnya saat ini sedang bercanda? Ayolah, ini kan bukan April Mop. Dan lagi, ini sangat tidak lucu.

"_Mianhae_." Changmin berujar dengan penuh rasa bersalah, kemudian memutar badannya dan pergi. Kyuhyun menatap punggung itu nanar, tangannya terkepal erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"_Jamkanman_."

Mendengar suara Kyuhyun, Changmin menghentikan langkahnya. Ketika dia memutar tubuhnya, dilihatnya Kyuhyun tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Tanpa sadar Changmin mulai merasa gugup, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Apa yang akan Kyuhyun lakukan? Menamparnya? Atau malah menendangnya? _Aw_. Itu pasti akan sangat sakit.

Kyuhyun kini telah berdiri tepat dihadapannya, namja itu mencopot sebuah cincin yang sudah melingkar di jarinya selama hampir dua tahun, kemudian memberikannya pada Changmin. "Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan ini. Berikan saja pada kekasih barumu, siapa dia? Yunho-ssi?"

"B-Bagaimana—" Changmin memucat, matanya membulat. Sepertinya tebakan Kyuhyun tepat seratus persen. Jangan tanya dari mana dia tahu. Bagi Kyuhyun yang mengenal Changmin luar dalam, anak itu terlalu mudah untuk ditebak.

Melihat reaksi Changmin, Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum miris. Kyuhyun bisa melihat kedekatan Changmin dengan kenalannya yang satu itu memang agak mencurigakan, mereka bahkan mungkin saja sudah bermain di belakangnya selama ini. Kalau benar begitu, maka baguslah semuanya berakhir disini, saat ini.

"Selamat tinggal Shim Changmin."

_**Ketika kau memutuskan untuk pergi, biarkan aku pergi lebih dulu.**_

_**Dalam perjalanan pulang meninggalkanmu, aku akan melupakanmu.**_

[]

Entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya hari ini, Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang. Kakinya yang panjang melangkah dengan ringan di jalan-jalan yang ramai, tapi kenapa dia tetap merasa sepi?

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya, melirik sebuah kafe sederhana dengan tulisan 'Scéal Grá'* besar terpampang di atas pintu masuknya. Lama Kyuhyun mengamati isi kafe itu, orang-orang duduk di depan sebuah meja berbentuk persegi panjang sambil menikmati secangkir minuman hangat dan _cake_. Beberapa dari mereka datang dengan pasangan, mereka tersenyum, bertukar tatap dan berbagi cerita dengan riang. _He used to do that with his lover. No. Ex-lover._

Tanpa pikir panjang Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kafe itu, mengambil tempat duduk di pojok ruangan, di samping sebuah jendela besar yang menghadap ke jalan. Tak lama seorang _waitress _menghampirinya, menyodorkan sebuah buku menu kemudian mencatat pesanannya dan pergi.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela, menatap jalan-jalan yang mulai memutih karena tertutup salju. Ini musim dingin, musim yang sempurna untuk membuat hati Kyuhyun semakin membeku. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menghela napasnya panjang.

_Why do I feel so lonely like this?_

Trak

Suara cangkir yang beradu dengan meja menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari lamunannya. Di mejanya kini ada secangkir _coffee latte_ hangat dan juga sepiring _cake_ cantik berhias empat butir _raspberry_ merah yang manis. Aneh. Kyuhyun ingat ia hanya memesan secangkir _coffee latte _tadi.

"Aku tidak memesan—"

"Itu gratis." Seorang _namja_ dengan seragam kafe tersenyum manis pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terdiam, ada yang terasa panas di pipinya. Kenapa laki-laki di depannya terlihat begitu bercahaya? Apa dia malaikat?

"Namanya _Dark-Chocolate Soufflé Cake,_ _cake_ yang bisa membuat kita tersenyum meski sedang sedih sekali pun."

Kyuhyun menatap _cake_ di depannya, sepertinya itu hanya _cake_ biasa. Dengan ragu Kyuhyun memotong _cake_ itu dan memakannya. Seketika senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

"Enak. Meskipun _dark chocolate_-nya terasa sedikit pahit tapi tertutupi oleh rasa manis dari _raspberry_."

_Namja_ itu kemali tersenyum pada Kyuhyun. "Setelah menelan rasa pahit, rasa manis akan terasa jauh lebih manis."

_**Seperti hati yang terluka, membuatmu merasa sedih agar kau bisa lebih menghargai saat-saat dimana kau merasa bahagia.**_

[]

Ketiga kalinya minggu ini, Kyuhyun memasuki kafe milik Donghae—_namja_ tampan yang memberinya sepiring cake di awal pertemuan mereka. Terhitung sudah sebulan sejak hari itu, Kyuhyun selalu menyempatkan dirinya untuk datang ke kafe ini. Suasana kafe yang nyaman, makanan dan minumannya yang enak, atau mungkin juga Donghae yang selalu bersikap manis dan perhatian padanya, membuatnya tak pernah bosan datang ke tempat yang sama bahkan juga memesan minuman yang sama.

"_Coffe latte_?" Donghae mengantarkan secangkir _coffe latte_ hangat dengan ukiran berbentuk hati di atasnya ke meja Kyuhyun.

"_Gomawo,_" ujar Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum manis. Donghae kembali meletakan piring lainnya di atas meja Kyuhyun. Sebuah _cake_ mungil yang cantik dengan hiasan berbentuk sepasang burung kecil.

"_Cake_ gratis lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya terkekeh kecil. Donghae mengagguk, kemudian mendudukan dirinya di depan Kyuhyun.

"Kali ini apa namanya?"

"_Love birds_."

"Huh?" Kyuhyun mengernyit kebingungan. Bukankah itu nama yang aneh untuk sepotong kue?

Donghae, masih dengan senyumnya yang lembut, memotong kue itu dan menyodorkannya ke depan mulut Kyuhyun. "Seperti surat cinta yang dikirim oleh burung merpati."

Kyuhyun, yang sebenarnya masih tidak mengerti dengan konsep kue itu, mengangkat bahunya tak peduli dan segera melahap potongan kecil kue yang disodorkan Donghae.

Potongan berikutnya masuk ke mulut Kyuhyun—tentu saja kali ini Donghae tak perlu menyuapinya. Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Apa ini?" ujar Kyuhyun seraya mencabut secarik kertas—yang tentu saja sudah diselimuti plastik sebelumnya (agar tidak menempel dengan kue)—yang bersembunyi di dalam _cake_-nya. Tanpa curiga sedikit pun Kyuhyun membuka gulungan kertas kecil itu dan membaca tulisan di dalamnya.

-_Nae namja chiguga dwae-o jullae?_-

"Eh?" Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya, kemudian menatap Donghae dengan bingung.

"Kyuhyun-ah, _nae namja chinguga dwae-o jullae_?"

_**Kadang cinta datang dan pergi dengan cepat. Meski pun terasa menyakitkan, tapi aku menikmatinya. Seperti saat memakan dark chocolate.**_

[]

Kyuhyun melirik jam tangannya lagi, wajahnya semakin kusut saat tahu sudah hampir setengah jam dia duduk sendiri di bangku taman menunggu Donghae yang belum juga datang. Ini kencan pertama mereka dan dia malah membuat Kyuhyun menunggu lama di tengah cuaca yang dingin (ini musim dingin, ingat kan?). Setidaknya _namja_ itu harus punya alasan yang bagus untuk datang terlambat atau Kyuhyun akan mencincangnya hidup-hidup.

Kyuhyun meninggalkan bangkunya, memutuskan untuk membeli secangkir kopi untuk sedikit menghangatkan tubuhnya. Berhenti tepat di depan sebuah _vending_ _machine_, Kyuhyun merogoh saku jaketnya untuk mengambil uang. Setelah memasukkan uangnya ke dalam _slot_, hanya perlu menekan tombol sekali untuk mendapatkan minumannya.

PLAK

Kyuhyun tersentak. Suara tadi, tentu saja itu bukan suara kaleng minuman yang keluar dari _vending_ _machine_, sepertinya suara tamparan. Kyuhyun memutar kepalanya, tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri terlihat Changmin dengan wajah yang jelas menahan marah sedang menatap Yunho dan seorang _namja_ cantik yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Sepertinya Changmin baru saja menampar pipi kiri Yunho—yang sekarang sedang diusap oleh _namja_ cantik di sampingnya. _Namja_ cantik itu mengatakan sesuatu pada Yunho, sesuatu seperti '_gwaenchana?_'. Changmin mengepal tangannya erat, mungkin muak dengan pemandangan di depannya, tanpa membuang waktu Changmin membalik tubuhnya berniat meninggalkan Yunho dan—sepertinya—pacar barunya.

Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Kyuhyun berdiri di hadapannya. "K-Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun tak menunjukan ekspresi apapun. Changmin menundukan kepalanya, dalam hati merutuki nasibnya—sepertinya karma sedang berlaku padanya.

"Kelihatannya dia berselingkuh di belakangmu?"

Changmin mencoba mengangkat wajahnya, menatap wajah Kyuhyun, mencari sesuatu di balik matanya. Sejauh yang dia lihat, tak ada dendam atau pun amarah yang tersirat di balik sepasanga bola mata itu. Changmin menghela napas panjang.

"Dia hanya menjadikanku pelariannya. Dan sekarang, saat Jaejoong _Hyung_ kembali padanya, dia membuangku."

Semua terjadi begitu saja, Changmin tak bisa melakukan apa-apa saat tiba-tiba Kyuhyun memeluknya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, otaknya mulai memikirkan banyak hal—misalnya saja, apa mungkin Kyuhyun masih mencintainya?

"Kyuhyun-ah...neo—"

"Kyunie." Suara seseorang memotong ucapan Changmin, juga membuat Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya dan mencari asal suara itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat melihat Donghae berdiri tak jauh darinya. Sekali lagi Kyuhyun menatap Changmin, tapi kali ini dengan senyuman di wajahnya. "Changmin-ah, kalau kau butuh teman untuk cerita, kau bisa mencariku."

Kyuhyun menepuk pelan bahu Changmin sebelum kemudian menghampiri Donghae. Changmin hanya bisa menatap punggung keduanya yang semakin menjauh dengan senyum miris.

_Well, Changmin-ah, it seems like karma do exist._

Kenangan singkat saat dia memutuskan Kyuhyun begitu saja tiba-tiba berputar di kepalanya. Changmin memegang dadanya, menyentuh sebuah kalung yang melingkar di lehernya dengan indah. Kalung pemberian Yunho saat mereka memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan.

[]

Changmin kembali ke tempatnya meninggalkan Yunho dan Jaejoong tadi, tapi tentu saja mereka sudah tak ada disana. Changmin memutar kepalanya, melihat kesana-kemari untuk mencari kedua namja itu. Di sebuah kafe di seberang jalan, disanalah dia menemukan keduanya. Dengan langkah cepat Changmin berjalan menghampiri keduanya.

"_Hyung_."

Yunho tersentak saat mendapati Changmin berdiri di hadapannya. Tanpa sadar Yunho menggenggam erat tangan Jaejoong setia berada disisinya.

"Changmin? Ada apa?" tanya Yunho dengan tenang—atau berusaha tenang. Changmin mengangkat tangannya, melepas kalung di lehernya dengan cepat.

"Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan ini," ujar Changmin seraya meletakan—atau melempar—kalung itu ke atas meja.

"Ah, _mianhae_. Sepertinya aku lupa mengucapkan selamat untuk kalian. _Chukae_!" Changmin berujar dengan nada ceria, Yunho memandangnya bingung. Apalagi ketika Changmin tiba-tiba saja mengambil minuman milik Jaejoong dan menyodorkannya ke hadapan Yunho.

"Ayo bersulang untuk merayakannya," ujar Changmin lagi, masih dengan nada ceria. Yunho yang semakin kebingungan akhirnya mengambil gelasnya sendiri, mengarahkannya pada gelas yang dipegang Changmin. Tapi tiba-tiba saja Changmin menarik tangannya, kemudian menumpahkan isi gelas yang dipegangnya ke kepala Yunho.

"Ups. _Mianhae_. Sepertinya tanganku agak licin."

Dengan senyuman mengerikan di wajahnya Changmin meninggalkan kafe itu. Meninggalkan Yunho yang basah juga Jaejoong yang hanya bisa membulatkan matanya.

_**Ketika kau memutuskan untuk pergi, biarkan aku pergi lebih dulu.**_

_**Dalam perjalanan pulang meninggalkanmu, aku akan melupakanmu.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**THE END**

**A/N:**

Huahaha~ apa ini? Abis liat MV'a B1A4 yang 'Tried To Walk', trus jadi pengen bikin ff, jadilah ff ini ('u')a

Meskipun terinspirasi dari situ, tapi jalan cerita ff ini dengan apa yang mau disampaikan lagu itu kayanya beda deh XD

Singkat dan absurd, maklum, hanya terinspirasi dari satu adegan berdurasi sekitar sebelas detik (adegan 'nih gue balikin cincin lo' (?)).

*Scéal grá: love story (Irlandia)


End file.
